For example, Publication of Japanese Patent Application 2005-253236 Reference (JP-A-2005-253236) discloses a proximity notification device configured to determine whether the self-vehicle travels in an area with many pedestrians. The proximity notification device causes a traveling dummy sound when determining that the self-vehicle travels in such an area. It is noted that the proximity notification device possibly fails to cause such a traveling dummy sound even when a pedestrian exists. In such a case, a pedestrian cannot be notified of proximity of the self-vehicle. In addition, the proximity notification device may cause such a traveling dummy sound even when a pedestrian does not exist. In such a case, the self-vehicle causes the traveling dummy sound merely as noise to annoy the driver.